


Interlude With a Wizard

by Sweq



Series: Pikimallura Stories [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweq/pseuds/Sweq
Summary: With Kima away, Pike decides that Allura should not waste time on research.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still feeling out the dynamics for these two. Neither is as forceful as Kima, they both seem a bit too timid. But it was fun to explore.

Allura Vysoren came upstairs from the laboratory she had put together in the basement of the home she'd been provided to use in Whitestone. She had wanted a reasonably safe place to research away from the castle. The space certainly provided that, but she often lost track of time when working there.

She looked around the house quickly, eventually finding Pike in the kitchen. She smiled warmly and ruffled the Gnome"s hair, "Hello, my dear. Making lunch?"

The cleric giggled, "No, silly. Dinner." She poked at the fire, adjusting the coals, "You missed saying goodbye to Kima, by the way. She wanted me to give you this." She stood up on her toes and pulled Allura down into a warm, deep kiss.

The Arcanist hummed softly, and closed her eyes as she let the soft contact linger. Finally, she pulled back and pouted, "That was a wonderful kiss, but I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye before she left for Vassalheim. She'll be gone for nearly a week."

Pike nodded and rubbed her hands together, "And that means I finally have you all to myself." The Gnome's lips curled into a wide grin as she looked her Human girlfriend up and down.

Allura blushed as she looked down into the cleric's bright blue eyes, "Oh my. Did you have something specific in mind. I did have some research that I was hoping to get back to..." She gestured vaguely in the direction of the door that led to her basement hideaway

Pike cleared her throat and crossed her muscular arms as she drew herself up to her full height. Admittedly, this was only a bit more than half of the Human's height, but the Gnome stood her ground, and shook her head, "Oh no, if anyone is going to do any research around here for the next week, it's going to be me. I'm declaring the basement off limits."

Then she blushed, and ducked her head a bit, "If that's okay?"

Allura laughed softly, but she nodded and bent down to look directly into Pike's eyes, "That is more than okay. Kima would be very proud of you." She smiled and reached a hand out to lightly caress the Gnome's cheek, "I'll stay out of the basement. Hmm, how long do we have until dinner is ready, my dear?"

Glancing back to the fireplace, Pike rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "A couple of hours, at least. The roast has to cook through, which will take a while. Why?"

The Arcanist gestured to herself as she straightened up, "Well, someone won't let me return to my laboratory. So I seem to be entirely at your disposal until the roast is done." She pointedly raised one eyebrow, "Unless you'd like me to leave you alone?"

Pike shook her head and she took the taller woman's hand, "Don't you dare. I've just gotten used to living with you two. I don't want to be alone again." She tugged on Allura's arm, and brought the Human over to the wing-back chair that looked over the great room into the kitchen. The Gnome thought of this as the wizard's reading chair, as the small table beside it held a constantly-varying pile of books as well as a crystal suspended in a silver holder that the Arcanist often enchanted to glow for use as a reading lamp.

The cleric gestured to the chair, "I don't think I've ever seen Kima sit in your lap. She doesn't really seem the type, and she is a bit bigger than I am, but..." She paused and fidgeted a bit, one hand still holding firmly to the Arcanist's.

Allura turned and sat gracefully in the chair, settling her dress with her free hand. Her own dark blue eyes met Pike's lighter ones, "My dear, are you asking if you may sit in my lap?"

Pike nodded quickly, "Yes, please. It seems like a better way to be close than sitting beside you. Unless..." She chewed on her bottom lip and fidgeted on her bare feet for a moment, "Unless you think that would be strange."

The wizard squeezed the hand that she held, "My dear, it would not be at all strange. My lap was all but designed to hold you." She pulled the smaller woman up and arranged her comfortably.

The Gnome's cheeks turned pink, but she nodded, "I think so too, and it will be so much easier to reach your lips." She leaned in and kissed Allura once again, her eyes closing. Each woman let out a soft, harmonizing moan of pleasure.

Pike clenched her fist in the fabric of Allura's dress, and slid her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, clinging tightly as the kiss went on, deepening. She heard a soft humming and realized that she was making the noise herself. This made her wriggle just a bit in the Arcanist's lap.

After far too short a time, Allura pulled back and she nuzzled into the Gnome's soft hair, "Mm, yes. This is much better than a cold basement. Thank you, my dear."

Soft, open-mouthed kisses along the wizard's throat were the only reply until slender fingers worked at the pale ribbon that kept Allura's hair in place. Pike pulled the Human's head back, fingers fisting in the long blonde tresses, and her teeth grazed over the exposed flesh. Her tongue swirled over the Arcanist's pulse point, which caused the taller woman to gasp loudly.

Sitting very still in the chair, Allura hissed out a breath through her parted lips as Pike's teeth found her earlobe, "Oh, my dear. I-I'm not asking you to stop, not at at all, but what are you doing?"

Pike spoke around the soft bit of earlobe, murmuring, "Research," as she continued to tease and explore, loving every reaction she was able to elicit.

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, and several scrapped attempts. But I think I'm happy with it. Feedback and prompts are always welcome.


End file.
